


Hand Washing

by minghaon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minghao is five and Junhui's younger brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaon/pseuds/minghaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhui forgot that he agreed to look after his younger brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Washing

Wonwoo's gaze wanders between Junhui and the boy who's sitting in front of them. He knows his friend isn't that smart - actually he is, but yeah - and that he's rather reckless. Never had he thought he would be this reckless though.

"I just need you to look after him," Junhui tells - more like begs - him, "I have an important test this class."

His friend glares at him. They're at the university. There's no way the guy can be serious. Other than that, he's also forgetting a very important thing, which Wonwoo really wanted him to remember.

"We're in the same class," he reminds him, not understanding how in the world Junhui could forget that. They were seated next to each other, yet his best friend still happened to forget. It was strangely upsetting to be honest.

"What am I going to do?" Junhui whispers to himself and twirls his fingers into his own hair, pulling at it softly.

"Hyung."

The soft voice pulls both of the boys back to reality. Sighing, Junhui looks at his younger brother, Minghao, who's  sitting in front of them. The lollipop Wonwoo gave him earlier is still in his mouth, his eyes big as he stares at the two older boys.

Wen Minghao is Junhui's five years old younger brother. Frankly speaking, he's the definition of cute and it makes his older brother regret that he doesn't know any girls in this school. If he did, it would have been easy for him to find someone to take care of him.

A month ago, Junhui's parents had asked him to take care of the younger on this particular day - it was their parents' 20 years anniversary. Being the good son, he had of course agreed, not thinking about that it was on a school day. There was no going back though. It was only in the morning he had been reminded what he had said yes to, when his parents were nowhere to be seen in the house at all.

"What is it?" Junhui asks. On one side he's annoyed at the younger, but on the other side he doesn't really have a right to be.

"Toilet," is all the small boy says. That one word is effective and has the older of the two out of his chair in under a minute, shoving the small boy in the direction of the toilets.

Luckily - at least Junhui thinks so - there's nobody in the restroom. It's the first time he's relieved today and it's the best he's felt all day.

Letting out a breath of relief, when he realizes that they got there in time, Junhui counts that as the first success of the day.

As always when Minghao is on the toilet, he starts to talk. It's something the older of the two never understood. Why did the younger have to talk while in the restroom? There's absolutely no reason to.

"She was huge," Minghao says loudly, arms making a big movement to show exactly how huge. Almost falling down from the toilet seat - Junhui has to catch him - he just keeps on talking.

"Twelve arms. Really long!"

Frankly speaking, Junhui has no idea what the boy is talking about. Knowing that he'd just go into a big explanation if he asked, he settles for just nodding his head every time Minghao looks at him.

Glancing at his watch, the older gives up - there's 20 minutes until his test starts. There's no way he'll be able to get someone to look after his brother.

"Done!" Minghao exclaims proudly as he jumps of the seat.

Most 20 year old guys would have everything against helping someone with this kind of thing, but Junhui doesn't really mind. It's not the first time and it'll probably not be the last either. Having a 15 years age gap, he had often taken care of the younger, when their parents had something to do.

He didn't really mind at all.

As Junhui's about to open the door again, Minghao hurries over to stand on his feet. Ever since he learned how to walk, he's liked to stand on Junhui's feet while the older walks.

Not able to make himself tell him to move, the older accepts the younger's silent request. Unlocking the door, he takes the boy's hands and starts to walk. The giggle that leaves the smaller's mouth is worth it all and the older forgets for a second that they're not at home.

However, when Junhui's eyes notices that others' have entered the restroom, he freezes. Eyes meeting other eyes, he doesn't know what to say.

It's Junghan - also known as Junhui's big crush since forever - and Jisoo.

When Minghao notices his hyung being still, his eyes wanders in the direction of the other's gaze as well. Eyes meeting the source of his brother's silence, they widen in size.

"Pretty!" he exclaims loudly, moving to get off his brother's feet, to get a better look at the pretty boy in front of him.

That's when Junhui almost panics, yelling a row of "no no no no no" faster than he's ever done. It works. The younger boy stops when he hears the voice. Turning around when Junhui calls his name.

"What did I tell you?" Junhui asks, lifting his eyebrows to make the question more clear to the younger. The tall boy is kneeling in front of the younger to be able to look in his eyes.

Minghao looks at his feet, feeling almost ashamed.

"To wash hands after toilet," he mumbles, avoiding any kind of eye contact.

"And what didn't you do?"

"Wash hands." It almost sounds as if he's about to cry, but Junhui knows and he won't be tricked that easily. To say that his brother is clever is very true. He's way too clever actually.

As the younger boy does as he's asked to, Junhui does the same.

Minghao is still glancing at the pretty boy.

"So pretty," he whispers.

Not being sure if he's talking to himself or to him, the older doesn't answer in anyway. Most of all, he wants to whisper an 'I know' back, but he decides against it.

"Don't you have a test in 10 minutes, Junhui?"

Junghan's voice pulls the boy out of his thoughts. Gasping, Junhui looks at Minghao, panicking by himself. There's no way he'll be able to find someone to take care of the younger boy.

Watching the younger boy panic, Junghan glances at the small boy beside him. He's cute - cuter than Junhui even.

"I can take care of him," he says without thinking much.

With a shocked look, Jisoo stares at him. They were supposed to go for their annual coffee date - though it wasn't a date. Gaze landing on the cute, small boy he can't make himself say anything against Junghan's statement. The little boy can tag along, he decides.

"Junghan, you're a lifesaver, really!" Junhui tells the older boy. "I can't thank you enough for this. I'll pay you back. Just ask for whatever you want to!"

With that, he leaves the restroom, hurriedly telling Minghao to behave.

Junghan makes a mental note, telling him to make Junhui pay him back with a date.

(Junhui ended up acing the test and he has never been more thankful towards his younger brother. Thanks to him, he finally got a date with Junghan.)

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Tumblr and Asianfanfics


End file.
